


A Few Drops

by Kalloway



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Serve me."
Relationships: Ganymede/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Few Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



Ganymede poured the wine carefully, as always, gaze flitting up from under long lashes for just the briefest of moments. Yes, Zeus was watching him, and he blushed deeply as he continued to pour. They were in one of many side rooms of Zeus' great palace; Ganymede knew there had been singers and dancers entertaining earlier. 

But they were gone and he was there, alone with Zeus and wine, his body not hiding how the appreciative gaze of a god upon him made him feel. 

The cup was full, the decanter set aside. Ganymede would pour more when the time came. 

Zeus did not speak, instead bringing the cup to his lips as he gesture with his other hand for Ganymede to kneel. 

Nodding, Ganymede knelt. On his knees, he kept his gaze low as he reached down, cupping his scrotum with one hand and stroking his half-hard cock with the other. He shivered at his own touch and hoped he'd be pleasurable to watch. 

Hopefully Zeus had enough wine. 

Quickly, he brought himself to full hardness with fast, even strokes. He did not close his eyes nor gaze upward. He knew he was being watched and that was enough. He knew what he would receive if he did well. 

Ganymede stroked himself harder, pausing only to gather the pre-come at the head of his cock and use it as a bit of lubricant. He thought more of what was to come than his own pleasure. He would please Zeus, he would-- 

He came with a soft gasp, his come staining the floor before him, drops splattering across the hem of Zeus' robe. Before an apology could rise to his lips, Zeus simply laughed. 

"Serve me." 

Shaking, Ganymede scrambled forward to push layers of cloth from Zeus' own erection and brought it to his lips. This was what he wanted and what he'd waited for. He took in as much as he could, savoring the tiny groan he received in response. 

Zeus had a hand on him a moment later, fingers in his hair. Ganymede sucked harder, moved faster, hoping to be rewarded. 

Once, he'd wanted a few drops of sweet wine, but then he'd leaned better. Zeus could have the wine and he would have Zeus like this, with soft groans and fingers tugging at his hair and hot come easily swallowed. 

Ganymede swallowed all Zeus had to offer... 

And then, still shaking a bit, he got to his feet to offer more wine.


End file.
